


I Saw An Angel

by OrganixStix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Getting Together, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Other, Out of Character, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tattoos, camgirl au, its just johnten being cute, johnny is a producer, johnten, mark is a rapper, sicheng uses she/her pronouns, taeil uses fae/faer pronouns, ten uses they/them pronouns, ten works at a coffee shop, this is almost a pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganixStix/pseuds/OrganixStix
Summary: It was all thanks to Doyoung discovering that Johnny was drinking the shitty coffee offered at the studio, and because of that, sending him to Starbucks instead. Thanks to Doyoung, Johnny one day stood eye to eye with the cutest human he'd ever seen. That day Johnny entered the coffee shop caffeine-deprived and left with a crush and a latte at least better than any latte he would ever have at the studio.Johnny falls for the barista at his local coffee shop, but he has no idea what he's in for...





	1. Chapter 1: Only Mine, You Got To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for way too long, and decide to split it up into chapters. Please enjoy! Leave nice comments and kudos and please point out any mistakes to me so that I can correct them <3

Wednesday, 9.47 PM

It was just another boring Wednesday morning at his studio, and Johnny was already in distress. The melody for the intro to Mark's next track just didn't want to cooperate, and it sounded awful, no matter how many times he changed it. He was in desperate need of coffee, as usual. Quickly he stood up and grabbed his leather jacket from the hook beside the door. He stepped outside the studio and locked it before making his way down the long corridor. When he saw that the light was on in Doyoung's studio, he put his ear to the frosted glass door to see if his friend was recording or not, then knocked when he didn't hear anything except the tapping of fingers on a computer keyboard. Doyoung soon opened the door, with bags under his eyes and an exhausted look on his face. 

"Well, what do you want now, John?"

"Just wanted to say hi, can't I do that?" He huffed and shook his head. "I'm heading to get coffee; do you need something?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Excuse me, but I have a soundtrack to finish." Doyoung waved him off, then locked his door. Johnny chuckled lightly. Doyoung was a nice guy, but easily irritated when he was tired, a not-so-unusual trait amongst musicians.

He headed towards the nearest Starbucks with determined steps, wishing eagerly that the cute barista was working today, like most other days. 

It was all thanks to Doyoung discovering that Johnny was drinking the shitty coffee offered at the studio, and because of that, sending him to Starbucks instead. Thanks to Doyoung, Johnny one day stood eye to eye with the cutest human he'd ever seen. That day Johnny entered the coffee shop caffeine-deprived and left with a crush and a latte at least better than any latte he would ever have at the studio. 

His crush’s name was Ten, and the second Johnny saw their nametag (and the pin with ‘they/them' next to it), their cute smile, pretty eyes, piercings, and tattoos, their everything, he knew that he was caught. So now Johnny had been going there almost every day for a few months, both for the decent coffee and the cutie that served his order almost every time. They were friends, well at least that's what you could call it. The two knew each other well, as well as you could get to know someone when you only talked for a few minutes occasionally. The only reason to why Johnny hadn't asked Ten out yet was that he simply didn't have time for dating, although he could create holes in his schedule for it if it, against all odds, did happen. But, it hadn't occurred. Not yet…

A bell rang somewhere over his head as he stepped inside the shop. Ten's pink head turned around and their and Johnny's eyes met for a second. A smile spread over Johnny's lips when he saw that the other was wearing colored lenses. Blue looked good against their skin, and Johnny felt out of breath once again. They were so pretty.

"Hi, Johnny!" The barista beamed at him. "Same old, same old?"

"Yeah, thank you, Ten." He'd been there so many times that Ten knew his order and occasionally called him by his first name by now. He didn't know if it meant anything, but it was cute. With a sigh, he sat down on one of the high stools by the counter and tried to not stare at Ten's cute ass. The shop was empty, and it seemed like the only other barista at work was sweeping the floor. Ten finished making the coffee and put it down in front of Johnny, then started to fiddle with something behind the counter. 

"We got a new guy here, I'm training him today." They nodded at the other barista, who looked up and smiled nervously. "Get your ass over here, Donghyuck."

The younger kid leaned the broom against a chair and walked over to them. 

"This is Johnny, Donghyuck. Say hi, ‘cuz you're gonna see a lot of him." Ten spoke with a hint of a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Donghyuck." Johnny shook his hand.

"You too." He greeted the oldest shyly and got back to work. 

Johnny turned back to Ten. "You look good in those lenses." He grabbed the coffee and retracted his hand with a hiss when he burned it on the hot container. Quickly Ten handed him a napkin, and he wrapped it around the mug before lifting it to his lips. Hiding behind the cup he watched the way the other blushed and dear lord was it cute. 

"Thank you. I didn't think you'd notice." Ten smiled and rubbed their reddening neck.

See, the thing was; Johnny was never good at flirting. But Ten was so shy and cute that it made the flirting way easier. They responded by blushing or giggling at every single time and Johnny was sure that dating could be an option for the two of them. But at the same time; what if Ten wasn't interested and flirted sort of as part of their job as a barista? This was another reason why Johnny hadn't asked them out yet. 

Ten's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Uh, I don't know if I've told you this, but I think it's nice that we're, you know, friends." They cleared their throat and smiled, a tad bit nervously. 

Johnny returned the smile and threw an eye at his watch. "Me too. I gotta go back to the studio, Mark's songs won't write themselves." He stood up and made his way to the door, but a voice stopped him before he got to touch the door handle. 

"Wait- that Mark?" It was Donghyuck who'd spoken up. 

"Yeah, the rapper. You a fan?" Johnny looked over his shoulder at the younger. 

"I'm his boyfriend." Donghyuck gave him a lopsided smirk. 

"Oh- you're that Donghyuck? He's been talking so much about you! Nice to finally get a face to the name." He laughed. "Well, see you at the party on Friday night, maybe?"

"Yeah, I think I’m gonna be there. See you then!" 

Johnny waved at Ten before exiting the shop. Sipping on the coffee, he strolled back to his studio. He started up his computer again and sat down. While listening through the track once again, he finished his beverage and put the cup beside him. The napkin fell to the side, and Johnny picked it up to put it away, then spotted something on it.

xx xxx xxx xxx

Call me?

/ Ten

He gasped with surprise, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. After all these months of chasing after Ten, in the end, they're the one to make the next move. He sighed, but added their number to his contacts, thinking that he'd call them later. But even now, that he'd had his coffee, he wasn't fully in the mood to produce. He had… an itch of sorts. The kind that had him unbuckle his pants and jam his hand down his underwear then put his internet browser in private mode and go onto a website purely for live streams and clips. And no, it wasn't YouTube or Twitch. It was for videos of the more mature kind, so to speak. 

Yes, it was a cam site. 

Since it still was morning, there was barely any live stream online at the moment, but you could still watch older content, so Johnny started filtering categories. 

Tattoos; Sub; Gay

Sounds familiar? A lot. 

He scrolled through the list of clips until he stumbled upon one video in particular that caught his interest. 

‘Cute tattooed queer fucks themself on toys'

User: Chit

As if in a trance, he let the mouse slide to the play button. It started out with only a bed with a white comforter draped over it. Then someone sat down on the bed, their thick thighs decorated with a pair of black net tights. Tattoos covered parts of their legs, and you could get glimpses of other tattoos on their upper body and that they had their nipples pierced. Just the sight made Johnny feel his blood rushing faster. There was something about it all that turned him on, and he could almost put his finger on the reason, although he didn't want to. They traced their fingers up and down their thighs, letting out a soft hum when they reached their inner thighs. Shamelessly they teased themselves over their silk panties, skimming their fingers over the bulge until a wet spot started to appear on the light fabric. They then turned their ass towards the camera and pulled their panties down just past their ass, so that you could see a bejeweled buttplug jammed between the soft cheeks. Teasingly they pulled it out and the glistening string of lube that came with it and the way their hole grew visibly smaller made Johnny twist his hand over his cock and moan silently. 

He watched eagerly as they almost magically conjured a glass dildo out of thin air and slowly penetrated themself. Johnny watched in awe as they started fucking themself harder and picked up a fast pace. After a while they started moaning and humming, whispers of "fuck, Daddy" slipping out from their lips. Johnny gasped, arousal coiling up in the pit of his stomach. 

That sounded just like Ten. Or maybe he was just imagining things. It couldn’t be… Another moan and a silently whimpered "Daddy." Then it clicked. The tattoos, the voice and even the title of the video, it all made sense. Ten had a cam channel. Johnny's crush fucked themself in front of a camera, and it was all there for him to see. 

It didn't take long for him to get off. 

♡

Friday, 7.00 PM

The mysterious liquid in his red cup looked just as gross as it tasted, and Johnny took one sip, then dumped it in the sink and poured Coke in it instead. What in the world did Jaehyun put in his punch? He had arrived just a few minutes ago and was tired but pumped for a nice evening. Jaehyun and his girlfriend were holding a party with several of the artists and producers under Cube entertainment, Doyoung, Johnny, and Mark included. 

Johnny was feeling good tonight. He'd for once dressed up nicely, in black skinny jeans paired with a sheer silk blouse that shimmered in blue and purple. He'd switched out his usual gold hoops for a much more eye-catching pair of earrings, diamond studs with silver chains hanging from them. When he'd picked up Doyoung at his place, the older male had hollered and prompted on taking photos of him, which resulted in them being late with 39 minutes. Doyoung wasn't feeling too well this evening, as opposed to his friend. Sure, he was having fun, but seeing your crush, Jaehyun, strut around with an arm thrown around his girlfriend's waist could probably kill a man. Johnny had done his best to get him drunk so that he could have a little fun. 

He scanned the room. Jaehyun and Wendy were talking to Eungkwan and Hyuna in the corner, and on a half-circular couch near the bar, he spotted Mark and Donghyuck. With a smile, he made his way over to them. 

"Hi, guys!" He sat down next to them. 

They looked up at him with surprise. "Hi, Youngho-hyung!" Mark beamed at him. "I heard you've already met Donghyuck, right?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah."

The younger leaned in and whispered to him; "He's told me about your little thing with Ten…"

The oldest gasped and turned to Donghyuck. "Donghyuck!" He whined, upset with the entire world suddenly knowing about his huge crush. 

"I'm not finished." Mark held up a hand to silence him. "And since I could bring two friends, I decided to bring Ten too." He looked at something behind Johnny and suddenly smirked. "Here they come."

He snapped his head around just in time to see the nervous smile on Ten's face before it turned into a blinding one. 

"Johnny! Hi." 

"Hi, Ten." He got a full view of their outfit and wolf-whistled. They were wearing a see-through mesh top that shimmered in blue and pink, paired with a pair of overly ripped jeans, and under that the same net tights that they'd worn in the video Johnny had seen. In their ears glimmered several diamonds and silver piercings that glittered when they moved. Through the shirt, Johnny could catch a look of their many tattoos, and of the nipple piercings that were extremely intriguing to Johnny. On top of it all, they were wearing a black collar with kitten spelled across it in metal letters. The audacity.

"Wow- you look great. I think our shirts match a bit, don’t you think?" He patted the spot next to him, and they sat down quickly, a little too close for Johnny's comfort, regarding the current situation with them two, the situation the other wasn’t fully aware of. Their thigh brushed up against his, and he stopped the impulse to grab it. 

"Oh yeah! What a coincidence. And Thank you. You look great too." They smiled widely. "What're you drinking?" They peeked into his cup. 

"Just Coke. Jaehyun really doesn't know how to mix his punch." Johnny smirked. "There was this own time when he had fucking teabags in vodka and apple juice. He thinks he's a genius, I think he's out of his mind."

Ten shook their head. "I don't really drink, so I wouldn't know, but that sounds bad." 

"Yeah, it was."

An awkward silence appeared until Mark sighed loudly and stood up. "I think it's time for me and Donghyuck to get back to our place, isn't it, babe?"

"Mmh, yeah maybe." Donghyuck let himself get pulled up from the sofa by his boyfriend, and waved goodbye to the others before getting dragged out of the club. 

"Don't forget the condoms!" Johnny yelled after them. 

"Discreet." The younger snorted. Johnny could smell their perfume, and it tickled his nose, but at the same time, he wanted to bury himself in the crook of their neck. 

"What? They're at that age where you reproduce like fucking rabbits." He shrugged. 

"I see." Ten smirked. "How did it go with Mark's track?"

"It went well. I'm surprised you remember that." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Well, you never called me, so I guess you're pretty forgetful compared to me." They rolled their eyes. 

"Oh my god, sorry I forgot!" Johnny dramatized. "How can I make it up to you, sweetheart?"

"Either take me home or out." Ten winked. "You decide."

"We'll see…" Johnny laughed. "Actually, there's something I needed to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Why is your cam name Chit?"

Ten blushed heavily and looked purely shocked, their mouth opening and closing several times as if they were about to say something, but couldn't get the words out. At last, they closed their eyes and shook their head. 

"What the fuck?" They exclaimed. "How the fuck do you know about that?"

"A man's gotta wank, sweetie, and I have a brain." Johnny shrugged, secretly enjoying the effect this whole ordeal had on the other. 

"Okay, I get that, but…" their voice disappeared into a mutter only they could hear. 

"What was that, darling?" Johnny grabbed their chin and turned their face back to his in a not-so-gentle manner. 

"I'm mad at myself for liking that you've seen my videos." Their eyes had taken on a darker shade and their cheeks were now tinted in pink. They were only a breath away from Johnny's lips, and both of them stayed there for a few seconds, unsure about how to proceed. 

Finally, Ten inched closer and closed the gap between them. 

Johnny closed his eyes and moved his lips against the other's slowly, loving the feel of their soft, lip-gloss-sticky lips. His hand came up to rest against the back of their head and tangled in their pink hair. When they parted for a few seconds, Ten turned to straddle Johnny's lap, which ended up with them having to lean down to kiss him again. The older could feel a smile on Ten's face and he returned it as good as he could while also trying to deepen the kiss, which was hard. He ran a hand down Ten's chest, making them hum. Johnny took the chance to let his tongue enter their mouth, which according to the younger's soft intake of breath, was gladly welcomed. When Johnny's hand, which somewhere along the lines had appeared on Ten's thigh, inched too close to their crotch, they took his hand in their instead and pulled back.

"Not here, Johnny."

“I wasn’t gonna try anything.” Johnny hooked his finger through the metal ring on their collar and asked with his lowest tone while pulling them closer; "do you have a leash to this, kitten?"

They nodded, and surprisingly enough pulled it out of their back pocket. How they managed to fit it in there, the other had no clue. Johnny connected it to the collar without hesitation and yanked it a couple of times just to see Ten's reaction. They whimpered and leaned into his harsh touch, waiting for commands. 

"Let's get back to my place, hmm?"

Ten lit up and got to their feet. Proudly Johnny pulled them on the leash through the club and dragged them to his car. He knew it would embarrass Ten just a little, which was exactly what he wanted, and what they told him when they arrived at the garage. 

"Johnny, why did you do that? You embarrassed me in front of all of your friends…" They were blushing, but Johnny could see that they had enjoyed it.

"That was what I wanted, sweetheart. How did you get here?"

"Donghyuck drove me." They smiled. 

"Good. Then I can drive you home tomorrow." Johnny patted their cheek before getting out his car keys and fumbling around with them. 

"Are we really doing this?" Ten’s poise was growing smaller and smaller with every minute that they were sinking further into submissive space, and it made their voice tiny. It was adorable.

"Yes, now shut your pretty mouth before I let you get a taste of my ball gag." He opened the passenger door and motioned for Ten to get inside, which they did, and he then proceeded to slam it shut after them. 

He got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. The radio started by itself, and he turned the volume wheel to make it quieter while they drove out of the parking garage. 

"So… tell me what you like and not. Also, safe word? Names? I won't judge. I'm into almost everything but like, vore, incest, and kids." Johnny shuddered loudly. "That came out weird, but you get the idea."

"Uhm…" Ten pulled at their leash, a bit distracted. "I like being called Kitten, Princess, Tennie… stuff like that. I like toys… and leather and stuff. I guess I like pain too. But not like cutting and shit, I like getting spanked."

"You're blushing!" Johnny turned to the other when they stopped at a red light. "Cute." He stretched out his hand to run it over their cheek. Ten leaned into his touch. 

"I'm not good at talking when I'm in sub-space! As I was saying… I like to subordinate, and I like…" Their voice became a muttering again. 

"What was that, sweetie? Speak louder so that I can hear you." Johnny spoke as sweet as he could, guessing it would fluster Ten. 

"I-I like calling people Sir and Daddy!" They were clearly blushing, trying to hide their face by looking away from Johnny. 

"Good. Are you clean?"

"Yes. I got tested just a few weeks ago."

"I'm also clean, so we don't have to worry about that. Safeword?" 

"I tend to use red for full stop and yellow for pause. Is that okay?"

"It works just fine. I have one more question; degradation or praising?" They were just a few blocks away from Johnny's apartment, and he really wanted to get done with the talking so that they could, so to speak, get to business.

"Both." Ten turned to Johnny for once. "What about you?"

"As I told you, I'm into most things. You just have to follow Daddy's lead, okay Kitten?"

"Y-yes Sir." The younger had twisted the leash around their hand so that it now was slowly losing blood, and Johnny untangled it and slipped his hand through the loop instead, tugging at it slightly. 

"Can you hold this for me while I park, sweetheart?"

Ten took it back and tried hard to not keep it slack while they watched Johnny park. At last the car went silent and Johnny unbuckled his seatbelt before turning to the other. 

"Before we proceed, I just wanted to know - what does all this mean to you? Like, us-", he moved his finger between them, "what does it mean to you? Because I'm not gonna do anything that's too unattached."

"It's- honestly, I like you, Johnny. Like, like-like." Ten sighed. "I don't really see this as a one-night stand… but I guess that's up to you." They tilted their head, looking at Johnny through their fringe with a slight smile on their lips. Johnny almost had a heart attack, that’s how pretty they were. 

"Good."

He smiled at them and pulled them in by the leash to kiss them. When he pulled back he nodded suggestively towards the elevator, and they quickly opened the car door. Johnny chuckled as he took his time to get out of the car and walk over to the elevator, chuckling when he watched Ten hurry there. They pressed the button and turned expectantly to Johnny just as he closed in on them. He hovered over them and cupped their face before leaning down to meet their lips once again. 

"You know… If you're a good kitten tonight, Daddy might think of collaring you. Would you like that sweetie?"

"Ye-es!" They nodded. The two of them got into the elevator, and Ten impatiently clung to Johnny's arm. The taller brushed Ten's fringe out of his eyes and held eye contact for a few seconds. 

"You're cute, Ten, did you know that?" 

"Yes, I did, Sir." They grinned, but it turned into a pained look as Johnny tightened his grip around their hair and tugged. They moaned.

"I wonder what I should do with you?" He trailed his hand down their face, neck and out to the end of the leash. "Tie you up and use you like a stupid fuck toy? Huh?" He yanked. "Or do you have anything else in mind, kitty?"

"Not really. I'm just wishing for a good time, Sir." Ten smiled. 

"I can assure you that, Ten." The elevator stopped, and Johnny pulled the other out of it and away to his apartment. When they'd gotten inside he gave them strict instructions to strip away their pants and wait in the living room. Johnny watched them waddle off into the apartment while he removed his coat. He was gonna make Ten wait for it. With a rushing heart, but calm steps, he went to his bedroom and changed into a white dress shirt, before grabbing all of the stuff he thought he would need. Cable ties, lube, gag ball, harness… an array of toys, at least. When he finally entered the living room, he stumbled upon the cutest sight. Ten sitting on their knees in the middle of the room, eagerly awaiting Johnny. They were only wearing their see-through shirt, a pair of pretty black lace panties and their collar with the leash still attached to it.

"Look at you." He smiled and crouched down by them, grabbing the leash. "You look so cute! I can't wait to ruin you, princess."

The younger blushed and reached out to run a hand along the collar of Johnny's shirt, but he caught their hand. 

"No touching for now, okay sweetie?"

"Yes, Sir." They nodded. Johnny looked down and noticed the way their panties were straining their semi-erection. 

"Let's get this started, shall we?" He sat down on his sofa and patted his leg, indicating for Ten to sit there. With a sway of their hips, they made their way over to him and seated themself in his lap. Johnny ran a hand through their hair, and they hummed at his touch. He leaned up to kiss them, then trailed off towards their jaw and neck, mouthing at it to draw out those pretty moans he knew were hiding in their throat. 

"Do you wanna know what I have planned for you, Kitten? Or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Please tell me. I want to hear it." Their breathing was getting quicker, and more irregular. Johnny smiled and kissed their skin from their ear down to just under their jaw to whisper against their warm skin. 

" I wanna tie you up and finger you, slow enough for you to come from just my fingers. Then I'll use you as my cum dump and plug it up inside you while I fuck your pretty mouth. If you're too loud, I'll gag you. If you behave well, I may collar you, but if you behave badly and go against my commands, I will give you a punishment, and depending on how that goes, I'll decide what happens next. Sounds good?"

"Yes. I trust you, Johnny." They pulled their shirt over their head, leaving them almost naked, and put their arms over his shoulders, then brushed their lips over his once again. He couldn't hold back his smile at the gentle way they held him. Johnny ran his hands up Ten’s back while he marveled over their body. With all of their pretty tattoos and pierced nipples, they really looked like a piece of art.

"Do you want me to put you in a pretty harness, Tennie?" He motioned at the different kinds of leather constellations he'd managed to bring with him. 

"Ye-es!" They looked over at the pile. "I really like the pink one."

"Then we'll go with the pink one." Johnny smiled at his lover and helped them get it on. He leaned back and studied them for a second. The harness started as a silver ring in the middle of Ten's chest and crossed over their shoulders, then back up past their ribs to connect at the ring again. Paired with the collar, they looked like a dream. The older was almost drooling at this point. He had a thing for pretty things. That’s why he pulled out his Polaroid camera and propped it up on the coffee table. “I’m gonna capture this, is that okay, baby?”

“Yes, of course.” Ten was busy with discovering Johnny’s chest under his shirt and whimpered when he grabbed their ass harshly, fingers digging into the soft skin. “Fuck.” They whined, and Johnny turned on the timer at that moment. The flash went off and he knew that it was gold. He fanned the polaroid until the photo materialized, all while Ten cutely snuggled into his neck. Satisfied with the picture, he put it down next to the camera and turned his attention back to the other. 

"Can't wait until I can fuck you." He grabbed their chin harshly and kissed them with force. Ten whimpered and threaded their fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Before the kiss got too deep, Johnny hooked his hands under Ten's thighs and carried them to his bedroom. They giggled all the way, and Johnny's heart almost exploded. Carefully he put them down on the bed and leaned down for one last peck before he rolled them over onto their stomach and tied their hands together with a cable tie over their head. 

"Don't worry, angel, I'll make it loose so that it won't hurt you." They hummed as he ran his fingernails gently up their thighs before pushing them apart. He moved the string of their panties to the side, then poured lube over their hole and his own fingers, watching the way the cool liquid trickled down their tan skin. He could hear them whine under him, and he shushed them. Carefully he moved his ring finger in a circle over the muscle, teasing them until they whined. Only then did he push inside, making Ten gasp. Johnny picked up a slow pace when fucking them on his finger, slow enough for them to get annoyed.

"Daddy, please, I can take another finger, please." They tried to move their hips down onto his digit, but Johnny quickly added a second while holding their hips down with his other hand. 

"Good?"

"Yes, fuck." Ten's back curved when the older's fingers struck their prostate and they rubbed their head against the pillow as they squirmed with pleasure. "T-there, oh God."

"You're such a pillow princess…" Johnny leaned in to kiss at the top of their spine before he added a third digit. Ten gasped. "How many more fingers can you handle?"

“As many as you need me to handle…”

“Good kitty. I do think this is enough though.” He smiled and spread his fingers to stretch some more before he pulled them out and wiped them off with the sheets. They were going to get dirty anyway. “Change of plans. I’m gonna fuck you now. Couldn’t wait.”

“Please. Fill me, Daddy.” Ten already sounded completely and utterly fucked out, their voice faint but determined. 

“On your stomach or on your back?”

“Wanna see you.” Ten’s whine made it flutter in the older’s stomach. He helped Ten roll over and put a pillow under their lower back to angle them a bit better, then positioned himself between their pretty thighs. He pinched their legs, making them yelp and clamp their legs around his waist. Johnny took that as an opportunity to lean in and rub his clothed cock against their wet hole. Ten whimpered and tried to grind down onto it, but only gained a burning slap on their thigh from Johnny. 

“Be a good kitten and wait.”

“I want you. Pretty please, Sir.” The puppy eyes Ten gave him made Johnny weak.

“I’ll give it to you, hang on, baby.” He got off the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, teasingly slow while looking Ten in the eye. He laughed when they whined at him to hurry up, and quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He rolled a condom onto his painfully hard cock and lubed it up before he slowly sank all the way into Ten. They gasped and whined loudly, squirmed when he brushed past their sweet spot. 

“D-daddy… feels so good. Feel so full.” Ten reached up to pull Johnny down, closer to them.

“Good.” He let his hand travel up to their neck as he picked up a steady pace with the slow thrust of his hips. “Can I choke you, baby?”

“Yes, yes please.” They started to sob when he closed his hand around their throat, broken moans mingling with gasps for air. Johnny leaned in to press a kiss to their lips, and Ten would’ve responded with desire if it weren’t for the fact that the other had just struck their prostate again, and they were simply too busy softly screaming to answer the kiss. The older smiled and leaned into their ear to whisper filthy things.

“You like it, baby? You like being Daddy’s filthy little whore? Like taking my cock like the dumb little thing you are, huh?”

“Ye-hes, I’m your little whore, I am, Daddy, love your cock.” Ten whined for what must’ve been the thousandth time that night. They seemed to be getting closer to their climax and Johnny wanted to time as well as he could with them, since fucking them into over-sensitivity could maybe cause them to sink further into sub-space. He sped up, driving his cock faster into the other’s tight ass. “’M gonna-” Ten gasped.

“C’mon, come for me, Ten.” He murmured, orgasm coiling in the pit of his own stomach. They let out a high-pitched moan and came in pretty splatters all over both of their chests, Johnny following suite when watching the pretty sight before him. Ten, on their back, dressed in a collar and a harness, on Johnny’s bed, coming. It was all too hot for him to hold it in anymore. Tiredly Johnny leaned in to press a kiss to their forehead and then pulled out before he dropped on his side and rolled onto his back. He exhaled. “That was fucking amazing.” Quickly he rid himself of the condom and dumped it in the trashcan. He also hurried to cut the cable tie that restricted his lover’s hands. He wanted them to touch him.

“Yeah, you were amazing.” Ten brushed their sweaty bangs away from their face as they sat up and leaned down to steal a kiss. “Thank you for this. Really.” They smiled fondly and Johnny reached out to help them get out of the harness and the collar. 

”No worries, angel.”

He pulled them down into his embrace. “Do you… want to stay here? At least for the night?”

“Sure.” They cuddled up to him and sighed. ”You smell good.”

”What are you on? I smell like sweat if anything.”

”You smell of cologne actually and it’s great.” Ten carded their hands through Johnny’s hair. They made his heart swell and he could barely hold it in. 

“Date me. Please.” asking the question itself was a feat but waiting for the answer was worse. “I really wanna be with you, Ten.”

Ten looked up at him with a surprised look on their face. “Like… boyfriend-girlfriend?”

“Yes.” Johnny nodded, his pulse racing. 

“I’d love to.” They smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He met their smiling lips with his own, then pulled away and yawned. 

“Tired?” They patted his cheek. Johnny nodded and mumbled a good night before he cuddled up to Ten and started to drift into sleep. He’d almost fallen asleep when they whispered something to him. Sleepily he mumbled back at them.

“What?”

“Can you come inside me the next time?”

The sincerity in their voice made Johnny almost burst out laughing, but he held it down. “Of course. Now sleep, you need it.”

“Okay.” They hummed.

♡

Sunlight hit Ten’s eyes when they opened them. For a second, they panicked and couldn’t figure out where they were. The room was smaller than their bedroom and much more scaled-down and less decorated. The color scheme was mostly black and white, as opposed to their own pastel pink. Then they felt a hand move against their waist and they looked over their shoulder just as everything from last night came back to them. The party. The sex. Johnny.   
Their boyfriend (god, that felt amazing to say) was sleeping peacefully and looked pretty as ever. Ten ran their hands all over his hair, face, and chest, marveling over the smooth skin and the little birthmarks and hickeys scattered across his skin. He was perfect, everything Ten could never even had dared to dream of. Too bad it was just too early to tell him that. They leaned in to press a light kiss to his forehead. Johnny groaned silently and shuffled around for a bit before he opened his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend. 

“G’morning baby.” He smiled purely at them, his brown eyes glistening where the sunlight hit them. He touched their neck and laughed. “I really did a piece on you last night, huh?”

“What?” Ten rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the mirror. Purple, red and slightly blue marks covered their throat and chest. They sighed and turned back to their boyfriend. ”I’m gonna have such a struggle with covering these up, you know that right? I have to work at three...”

“Sorry babe. Looks good though.” Johnny snorted and reached out to tickle their sides. Ten yelped. “How does breakfast sound?”

“Like what I need right now.” Ten snatched a big shirt from the floor. Johnny glanced over at their slim tattooed body before the sweater slipped over their head. He really was fucked. Johnny pulled on a pair of sweatpants and pulled his girlfriend by the hand, out to the kitchen, where he lifted them up to sit on the kitchen bench while he made them French toast. Ten swung their feet cutely and reached out to turn on the radio, an old retro one Johnny had found at an antique shop. They tuned to a channel playing calm music and hummed with the songs they recognized.

“I saw an angel  
널 처음 봤을 때  
하늘에서 내려온 천사같이 빛났어  
궁금해졌어 넌 누구를 닮아서  
그리 아름다운지  
I’ll be your morning star  
And you are my angel  
You are my angel  
I’ll be your morning star  
And you are my angel  
You are my angel”

Johnny turned to them with happy eyes.

“You can sing. Most people I know are tone-deaf.” He smiled and turned back to the frying pan. 

“I used to be in the school choir.”

“I can hear that. You have a more classical intonation than most pop singers.”

“Did you go to school for music production?”

“I studied linguistics and music production at the same time.”

“That must’ve been hard.”

“It was.” Johnny turned off the stove and moved the pan to let the toasts cool a bit.

“I studied dance and visual arts. Unfortunately, that has gotten me nowhere so far.”

“Well, your job did get you to know me, so… Somewhere at least.” Johnny winked at Ten and reached behind their head to open a cabinet and take out plates and mugs. “Coffee? Tea? I don’t know, blood? Water?”

Ten laughed and kissed Johnny’s cheek before he pulled away and put the things on the table. “Tea, please. Coffee has gotten me traumatized.”

“I get that.” Johnny walked back to Ten and put his hands on their thighs, then leaned in for a kiss. “You’re so cute in my shirt.”

“That was kinda the point.” They beamed and kissed him again, slipping their hands up his chest to cup his face and press a kiss to his nose, making him smile.

“Well done then.” The older brought the frying pan over to the table and transferred the toasts to the plates. “Come sit, I’ll make you tea.”

Ten jumped down and seated themself at the table instead. “Do you know my full name?”

“No. Do you know mine? It's Seo Youngho.”

“‘Mine is kinda long… Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.”

“Wait… Chittaphon… Leechaisomething.”

“Leechaiyapornkul. It’s Thai. Don’t worry, you’ll learn.”

“Are we taking my name, please? Youngho Leechaiyapornkul doesn’t sound that good.”

“You ass! We’re taking both. This is a communist household.” Ten laughed. The thought of them getting married was ridiculous but tempting. 

“Tea for the lady.” Johnny came over with the teapot and poured into Ten’s mug.

“Why thank you, kind Sir!” 

“So…” Johnny sat down and looked over at his lover. “Let’s talk about stuff.”

“Okay. Do we ask questions or…?”

“Yes. Me first; what’s like your whole identity? I know you use they/them but… I don’t know, but I want to know.” Johnny smiled nervously. “I’m cis and bisexual by the way.”

“Well, I’m non-binary, but I’m femme, and pansexual. So, I don’t mind being called feminine stuff, but I’m neither a girl nor a boy. I just don’t feel like either. If I’m in an unsafe situation, I prefer she/her, but I’d rather avoid it. It kinda gives me dysphoria.” They nodded. “My turn. Are you okay with me doing cam work?”

“Yes, I am, as long as you don’t get hurt or in danger. It’s not cheating in my opinion.” 

“That’s nice of you!” Ten brushed their foot against Johnny’s ankle.

“Well, I am a gentleman.” They both laughed. They kept on bantering until Ten realized that they had to be at work in an hour. Johnny offered to give them a ride home, and when he dropped them off, the two shared a kiss. He drove back home with the most blinding smile. Once he came back home, Johnny immediately had started creating a custom order for a collar for Ten. He decided to have it in pink, with a big golden ring and the word ‘Kitten’ spelled out along the side. It also was to have a tag on it that stated who the wearer belonged to. It was expensive, but it was worth it, and Johnny had the money. Johnny could get hard just thinking about his girlfriend wearing it, getting dragged around, choked with it. He wanted it to be a surprise, and fortunately, they had left their other collar at his apartment. He had measured it and made sure the new collar would fit them. Now he just had to wait for the perfect time to collar them.


	2. It’s Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the couple's two-month-anniversary. A lot of things are said...

The doorbell jingled when Johnny entered the coffee shop, making all three persons in there look up. 

“John!” Ten cheered and went around the counter to hug their boyfriend.

“Hi, babe.” Johnny leaned down to press a kiss to their cheek. “I was craving caffeine.”

“The usual?” 

“Of course.” He sat down by a table while he waited for Ten to prepare his coffee. Only one other customer was there, sitting silently by a window. Donghyuck was cleaning a table, and he greeted Johnny with a nod when they met eyes. 

”Here you go!” Ten placed the mug in front of him and sat down. “How’s your day been?”

“Good so far, we’re almost finished with Mark’s album. And yours?”

“Long. I’m just tired. I’ve been working since eight.” They leaned their head in their hand. “We should do something tonight. It’s our two-month anniversary today. Are you free?”

Butterflies swarmed Johnny’s gut and he nodded happily. “I’d love that! Do you have any ideas?”

Two months was a long time, but with Ten it had seemed like nothing to the older. It felt like the two had become a thing just the other day, but maybe it was because Ten had so easily slotted themself into the cracks of his life, like filling a crack in a wall. You might not have noticed that the hole was there until you fill it and the draft disappears. Now Johnny’s days were filled with the same old, same old hard working at the studio, but a new addition was the constant thoughts of Ten, texting Ten, kissing Ten… He didn’t know it was something that he needed so badly until he finally had it. Nothing made him happier than laying in Ten’s lap, hearing their pretty laugh bubble up from their stomach while they peppered his face with sweet kisses as they muttered words of love to him. He didn’t know he could love like that or be loved like that.

“I do have ideas, but you’ll have to see it for yourself.” Ten smirked.

“Ooh, a surprise?” The older looked excited.

“Yes, exactly. I’ll text you place and time later, okay?” Ten stood up and placed a kiss onto Johnny’s forehead and then onto his lips. “I’ve got work to do, but I’ll see you later.” They disappeared behind the desk, and Johnny made his way back to the studio, making sure to wave goodbye to Donghyuck. His lips still felt a little tingly after the kiss, still as much in love as day one. Somewhere deep inside he knew that this was different. That what the two had was something Johnny had never felt before and wasn’t sure he would ever feel again. Ten was his best friend, someone who understood him and could laugh with him as much as get angry and be honest with him. It felt like the two had known each other for an eternity, but also for such a short period of time. It was swindling and made him dizzy. He was in love.

♡

What in god’s name could Ten have planned? Johnny pondered this question the whole afternoon, up until he arrived at the subway station where they’d said they would meet him. He greeted them with a kiss, and they took his hand and pulled him away through the masses of people, making him dizzy yet again. They were dressed in black dress pants and a pastel pink dress shirt that matched their washed-out hair color. Their make-up was discreet, just some red eyeshadow and highlighter, completed with a sparkly clear lip gloss that left a sweet, sticky taste on Johnny’s lips.

“Where are we going?”

“I said it’s a surprise!” Ten laughed and suddenly they were inside a building he’d never been to before. Ten pushed the button for the elevator, and ironically bowed and gestured towards it when it arrived. Johnny stepped inside and the elevator went up, up, for long enough for him to start wondering if they were going to reach heaven. When the doors finally opened and the two stepped outside he realized that he hadn’t exactly been wrong. The restaurant was dimly lit, with everything clad in dark, discreet colors and huge windows all around so that the view of Seoul by night could be regarded while eating. 

“Babe… this is amazing.” Johnny suddenly felt a little underdressed in his striped dress shirt and jeans. 

“I thought you’d like it.” They giggled.

They got seated and handed menus quite quickly, and soon sat almost drooling over the delicious-sounding meals. When they had both ordered, Ten stretched their hand over the table to take Johnny’s. He smiled at them and ran his thumb over the back of their hand.

“Thank you for this, really.”

“It’s what you deserve, babe.” Ten looked at him fondly.

“Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve you.” Johnny sighed and grinned. “But I really, really like you. I hope you get that.”

“I really like you more.” The younger squeezed his hand. “I was thinking we could go to my place after this. Sounds good?”

“Sounds great.” Johnny nodded and then their food came. Both were enjoying themselves, and each other, quite a lot.

♡

The second they got inside the door to Ten’s apartment Ten found themself pushed up against it by their boyfriend. 

“What are you gonna do, John?” They giggled.

“I don’t know. What do you wanna do?” Johnny tucked a piece of hair away from their pretty face.

“I-I…” Ten blushed and turned away.

“Use your words baby.” Johnny tilted their chin up so that their eyes met.

“I want to suck your cock, Daddy.” They bit their bottom lip, embarrassed.

“You can do that, baby.” Johnny smiled.

“Come.” Ten pulled the other with them towards the bedroom, heart racing. Johnny was quick to unbutton their shirt while they kissed. To his surprise, they were wearing a harness under it, not quite like the last one Johnny had seen them in, but it was pink like that one. He ran his hands over the leather, tugging here and there, gaining whines from his girlfriend.

“You look so pretty in pink, Ten. I could just eat you up.” He mumbled against their lips.

“Thank you, Sir.” They moaned when Johnny’s thumbs brushed over their pierced nipples. “Sit down, I wanna suck you.”

Johnny sat down onto the bed and pulled Ten with him so that they sat in his lap. “Just a minute, baby.”

Slowly he let his hand travel up their chest to close around their throat, not squeezing until he got a permissive “Yes, please”. Johnny loved how Ten completely melted from his touch, their eyes rolling back and their mouth falling open just a bit. He knew they enjoyed being under their boyfriend’s total control. When he let go and instead leaned in to kiss them, Ten just couldn’t stop giggling.

“Sorry, Daddy, I get so lightheaded.”

“Breathe a little, Kitten. I can’t have you choke on my dick unless you can breathe properly.” Johnny ran a comforting hand through their hair while they refilled their body with oxygen. “Better?”

Ten nodded and slipped off his lap to instead kneel between his thighs. They leaned their head onto his left leg and looked up at Johnny with their puppy eyes.

“Pretty little thing.” Johnny sighed with affection before he slipped out of his jeans. Ten reached out to run their hands along the outline of his dick through his boxers. The older bit back a moan. “Like what you see?” 

Ten looked up and nodded. When the couple’s eyes met, the younger shuddered. All the other people they’d slept with would look ridiculous when turned on, like they were almost falling asleep or as if they were in serious pain, or at least Ten didn’t find them attractive. Johnny wasn’t like that. The way he looked at them was piercing and the pretty brown color of his eyes somehow gained a sort of golden glimmer to it. It was mesmerizing and made them feel tiny and dominated, but most importantly, taken care of. Seen. Johnny saw them like nobody else ever had. He cared for them more than they did for themself. 

“How are you feeling, baby? You seem a little out of it.” Johnny stroked their hair, a tiny piece of concern in his voice.

Ten looked up, awoken from their thoughts. “What? No, I’ve just had a tad bit too much wine and I’m still a little dizzy. I was thinking of how good you are to me, that’s all.”

“Okay, then, yellow.” Johnny leaned forward to take their head in his hands. “I can use safewords too. And right now, I’m a little confused. Come here.” He pulled them up onto the bed to sit next to him. “What’s up?”

“I’m… not really there tonight, John.” Ten sighed and leaned into Johnny’s shoulder. “Can we just have cute almost-vanilla sex on the bed and then go to sleep. I really wanna get fucked by you, but to just be with you is really everything I want.”

“Of course, we can, Ten.” Johnny smiled that warm smile at them. “Everything involving you is fine by me.”

Ten leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, but Johnny held onto their shoulders and pushed them softly back into the mattress. They smiled against his lips and giggled as he kissed his way to their neck, left a hickey, and kissed down towards their crotch. Johnny ran his hand over their half-boner, and then helped them get out of their pants and underwear, and lastly slipped them out of the harness. They sighed in relief and Johnny leaned up to kiss them again.

“How you managed to keep those tight ass pants on for so long amazes me.” He chuckled softly into their ear before stripping himself of his boxers.

“My ass looks good, and I don’t mind them being tight.” Ten replied.

“Yeah, well, the ass part isn’t wrong.” Johnny smooched their cheek before reaching into the bedside drawer for the lube and then hesitated. “Do you still want me to come in you or do you want to save that for next time?”

Ten nearly cried from how considerate he was. “You can do that if you want to.”

“But, babe, that’s such a hard choice.” He sighed animatedly and sat back to think for a bit. “Hm. Who am I kidding, I wanna breed you.”

Ten got a surge of arousal down their spine from hearing their boyfriend say that, even though they weren’t in kinky space at the moment. “Okay.” They smiled.

Johnny leaned in to kiss down their neck while he pressed slippery fingers to their hole. When he finally slipped them in, Ten let out a whiny moan.

“Fuck, John.” 

“So cute.” The older kissed their cheek. “You should be happy I know you well.”

“And why is that?” Ten breathed.

“Because I can do this.” Johnny smirked at them and hit their prostate right on. The moan Ten let out could’ve woken the whole block up, that’s how loud it was. Johnny chuckled. “See?”

“I-I’m g-“ Ten stuttered. Johnny touching their sensitive prostate over and over was no good idea if they wanted to wait for their boyfriend. “John-“

“You can come, baby. Come for me.” Johnny bit another mark into their skin as they cried out his name and came all over themself. 

“S-so good. Thank you. What about you, baby?” Ten pouted. 

“Hang on. Round two?” Johnny cupped their face with a smirk on his lips.

“Sure.” Ten beamed and turned onto their stomach, perking their ass in the air. “Be gentle with me, I’m sensitive.”

“I’ll try.” Johnny pressed a kiss between their shoulder blades before dipping his fingers back into their ass. Ten mewled and pushed back.

“I’m ready for you, c’mon. You know I like the stretch.” 

“If you say so, darling.” Johnny huffed and gripped Ten’s hips before he aligned himself with their opening. Slowly and carefully he pushed himself inside them. The younger moaned loudly enough for it to pass as a scream. 

“Ah… Love your cock, John. ‘S-so good.” Johnny chuckled at the mutters of pleasure they let out. He shushed them and pulled back to slam his hips into theirs. With every stroke and thrust the two grew shorter and shorter of breath and closer and closer to their climax. 

“So tight, Ten.” The older stroked his hand up their back to grab their hair. He pulled them back into him so that their back was against his chest. Gently he took a hold around their jaw and turned their head so that he could kiss them. Ten, so sensitive from already coming once, let out a broken gasp when Johnny hit their prostate. They came, lips on Johnny’s the whole time, urging him to come too. When his sticky seed filled their ass, Ten’s heart fluttered, and they moaned a last time before Johnny kissed them and slowly pulled them off his cock. Ten mumbled a thank you, pulling him down with them, against his protests consisting of “we should clean up”. 

Johnny sighed and cuddled up next to them. Their hands were carding through his hair, and he was resting his hand over their heartbeat. 

"Had a good time?" He murmured into the crook of their neck.

"Always with you. Thank you, again." Ten smiled softly at him, still thinking about how their ass was filled with their boyfriend’s cum. If they could get pregnant, they probably would get pregnant right now. Funny thing was, that that didn’t scare Ten at all.

Johnny rolled on top of Ten, naked chest against naked chest, and encased their head between his arms, careful not to crush them under his weight. Ten's hands came up to rest against his sides, and Johnny bowed his head down close enough for their noses to brush against each other and for them to feel each other's breaths against their faces. The older felt his breath hitch in his throat when his lover smiled sweetly at him. He leaned down to press a kiss to their lips, heart fluttering when they complied and melted under his touch, encircling his waist with their arms. 

Maybe that's what attracted him so much to Ten, and what scared him about that attraction. To be completely lost in them at the same time as they completely trusted him and opened up without hesitation. To know that he could easily misuse that power over someone he loves.

And he said it, even though he had his own petty little boundaries, was scared and utterly in ecstasy. 

"I love you."

Their doe eyes widened and for a second Johnny regretted saying it, the words almost rolling off his tongue when they spoke up. 

"A-are you sure?" They shook their head. "No, wait, that came out wrong. I love you, but I- I just can't see what's to really love about me."

Johnny sighed at his girlfriend. "God, you're so stupid." He stole a kiss, making Ten let out a happy little sound. "You're literally the funniest person I know, you're so, so kind and beautiful inside and out, you're really fucking hot and the sweetest kid I've ever met. I like everything about you so much I could burst."

"Okay, yeah, not to be gay or anything, but I think we're pretty cute." Ten giggled. 

"I agree with that." Johnny chuckled and ran his fingertip along Ten's facial features, along their cheekbone, brow, lips, and nose. "You have no clue how long I crushed on you."

"I think I do." They smirked. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, because it's as long as I crushed on you." They laughed, and their laughter rumbled through both their bodies. 

"So, you're telling me - we've both liked each other from day one?" Johnny shook his head. "What kind of love story is this?" 

"Our love story." Ten lit up fondly. 

"That's right.” The older nodded. They both turned silent for a while, but then Johnny cleared his throat. “Hey, I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“This may be a bit out of the blue, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move in with me? My lease is running out in a few months… and I wanted to ask you before I do anything. And I know that maybe it’s a lot too early, but I’m not scared, because what we have is special. You can say no.” He felt very, very, nervous about asking them this, but he really wanted to.

They went silent again stunned for a few seconds, but then Ten burst out in a bright smile. “Oh my god, John. I’d love to. Were you thinking of getting a new apartment?”

“Yeah. I think both of our apartments are a bit too small for us two.”

“Sounds good.” Ten looked at their boyfriend with happiness smeared over their pretty face. Johnny did that. He made them happy. It made him happy.

“Okay, but you have to go with me to look at the one I had in mind. It’s gonna be your space too. The showing is in a couple of weeks.”

“Of course, babe.” Tens smile was wider than their face at this point, but it disappeared when they yawned.

“Awh, is my baby tired?” Johnny cooed.

“Yeah… I need to sleep.” The younger smiled sleepily and cuddled closer.

“You can sleep if you want to, but we really need to shower in the morning.” Johnny scolded, but Ten was already falling asleep and didn’t hear.

♡

Johnny looked confused as he studied the map in his hand. “I swear, it should be right here!”

Ten sighed. Why did he have to insist on a physical map instead of the one on his phone? “Let me see.” Johnny handed them the map, and Ten could almost immediately figure out where they were. “We’re on the wrong street, jackass. Come, we’re gonna miss our timeslot.”

The apartment was located on the third floor in a somewhat older building. The front door was in unpainted wood, and the floors were wooden too. According to the ad it had big windows towards the street and a small balcony, as Ten put it, ‘perfect for an evening drink or a morning cigarette’. The real estate agent smiled warmly at them when they entered the apartment. “Mister Seo… and company… right?”

“Yes, hi, I’m Johnny Seo.” Johnny shook her hand.

“I’m Ten. Nice to meet you!” Ten smiled back at her.

“Okay, so first I would like to introduce you to the building and the area. The house was built in the 1970s, one of the first apartment buildings in the area. As you can see, it has more of an older touch to it with a lot of wood and big gridded windows.”

“How many rooms are there?” Ten slipped their hand under Johnny’s arm to hook it to his. Johnny smiled down at them.

“There are two bedrooms, a bathroom, and as you see the living room, dining room and kitchen are all open space, connected to the entrance hall. There is also a storing closet. Questions?” The realtor turned to them. By now they had strolled through the entire apartment while she had shown it to them.

“Yes, I have a few questions.” Johnny looked intrigued. “is there a washing room in the building? What is the current rent, and does it include water and electricity or not?”

“Also, how is the internet connection in the area?” Ten stuck in.

“Yes, there is a washing room, it’s in the basement. The current rent is including water and electricity, and it lies on about 2,000,000 won a month. The deposit lies at 5 million won. And yes, the internet is good here.” She nodded at them. Johnny could feel Ten’s grip around his arm tighten, and he looked down at them. They seemed a little distressed after the mentioning of money.

“Thank you! I think we need to discuss for a few minutes, is that okay?” Johnny beamed at the realtor, who nodded and walked off to do whatever it was. “What do you think? I love it.”

“I absolutely love the place. It’s gorgeous.” Ten sighed. “I can see us living here, babe. But the money… I don’t make that much right now, and if I would want to study again it will be a struggle.”

“Babe…” Johnny pressed a kiss to their forehead. “I have the money. I have a lot of money saved up plus… I make a lot of money. It’s not something I would like to brag about exactly, but I make enough to support us both. I can pay the deposit and then we can split the rent, it’s no problem for me. Is a million won too much?”

“No, it’s about what I pay now.” Ten smiled. “Thank you. I appreciate it a lot. I love you.”

“Love you too, angel.” Johnny went to find the realtor.

When they were done at the apartment, they had to bid each other farewell since Ten had plans to grab a coffee with a few of their best friends. The four of them had been blowing up Ten’s phone with requests to hang out lately, and they finally had the time to see them. The couple parted at the subway platform with a last kiss and a whispered “I love you”, and then Ten was on the train, heading towards the meeting point. Sicheng had chosen a hipster-like café that of course had vegan food and cozy chairs. Ten seemed to be early, since the only other person there yet was Taeil, who always was early to everything. Fae jumped up from faer seat when fae spotted Ten, and the two embraced each other tightly. Once they had let go of each other, they sat down. They hadn’t seen each other in a long time, not since they graduated. 

“I’m so happy to see you again, Ten!” Taeil beamed. “How have you been?”

“Good, really good. I’ll spill some tea when everybody is here.” Ten smiled.

“Ten?!” a familiar voice made them look over their shoulder. Sicheng was standing there, looking pretty as ever, in a pink sweatshirt and matching beret. She was still as perfectly blonde as the day Ten last had seen her.

“Sicheng! Oh my god, you look so good!” Ten exclaimed and hugged her when she bent down to embrace them.

“I agree with Ten.” Taeil nodded happily.

“Thank you, guys.” She seemed happy when she sat down across from Ten. “We’re only waiting for Jungwoo and Yukhei now, right?”

“Yeah, they’ve never been particularly good with being on time.” Taeil snickered.

Once the couple had arrived and they all had ordered, the tea-spilling commenced. They got to hear all about Sicheng’s partner, Taeil’s shitty boss and the magazine where Jungwoo and Yukhei both worked. Once it was Ten’s turn, they got an excited smirk on their face. “I’ve been up to so much, you guys.”

“Are you still doing cam work?” Sicheng sipped on their vegan latte.

“Not as much since I started dating my boyfriend.” Ten smiled. “We actually were looking at our new apartment today. He asked me to move in with him. He produces music, so he’s the one getting the bread.”

“Is he cool with it though?” Taeil tilted faer head curiously.

“Yeah, Johnny is so supportive. And, guys, the sex is amazing. He’s probably kinkier than me.” Ten laughed, cheeks reddening.

“Guys, they’re blushing, oh my god! Can we see a picture of this famous Johnny, hm?” Jungwoo asked teasingly.

Ten nodded and pulled up a picture on their phone. It was from the night they’d celebrated their 6-month-anniversary. The others cooed. 

“You look so cute together! He’s really handsome, Ten.” Yukhei exasperated.

“What about me?” Jungwoo pouted and faked a wobble. Yukhei groaned and assured his boyfriend, who lit up and nodded, satisfied. The others giggled at his antics.


	3. Late Cristmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had this fic but never posted the chapters!! Here u go, two months late

Johnny exhaled when he set down the last box.

“Are we done now?” Ten peeked out from the bedroom where they were unboxing.

“Yeah. Wanna order some Chinese and unpack?” The oldest joined them in their assignment.

“You know me so well. How are we gonna organize the closet?” Ten had put the clothes in different piles, but it was still a bit of a mess.

“We could have a side each?” Johnny ruffled their hair and went to the kitchen to open the newly filled fridge. “Want a beer?”

“Hell yeah.” The contentment in Ten’s voice warmed Johnny’s heart as he brought them a bottle. They thanked him and continued with the boxes. He tried to help, but to be honest, he was a train wreck when it came to organizing compared to Ten, who was very good at their organized chaos. 

“Feels great to start over at a new place.” He sighed.

“Yeah.” Ten hummed as they folded a pair of pants. “Go order, I’m starving. You know what I want.”

Johnny chuckled but went to call the closest Chinese place. Spring rolls, noodles and some fried rice. It was a meal they often shared when both were too tired to cook. And right now, they were starving and didn’t have the energy to figure out the new stove. Right now, they were focused on eating and then going to sleep. When he had finished the call, he felt a pair of arms around his waist, and he turned around to face Ten. They beamed at him when he moved his hands to cup their face. Johnny could feel his heart warm when he looked at them. They weren’t wearing any makeup, and their pink hair colour was almost faded at this point, leaving hints of blonde for the world to see, but they still owned the most untainted beauty the world ever had known. To Jonny, they were the finest piece of art, unable to put a price to. 

“C’mere you pretty bastard.” He leaned in to press a kiss to their lips and chuckled when he felt them squeeze his waist. 

“Love you.” They mumbled against his neck, the hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

“You know I love you too, right?” Johnny grinned and picked them up. Ten yelled and laughed as he spun them around before putting them down. They nodded and leaned into his chest, let’s his arms bury them with love.

“I do.” They looked up to kiss his stubbly chin. “I’m gonna do some work at home tomorrow, you can stay and watch if you want to.”

“I have meetings all day tomorrow, but I’d love to watch if I could. We still have our dinner tonight, right? It’s your pick.” Johnny swayed them back and forth.

“Yeah, it’s a surprise.” They pulled back and yawned. 

“Bed?” The older smiled at the other’s cuteness.  
“Yes.” Ten pulled him by the hand to their designated bedroom, where their new bed waited for them.

…

Thursday 9.30 PM

It was snowing lightly outside. Ten was bundled up in a blanket, scrolling through Netflix while they were waiting for Johnny to return with the hot cocoa he had promised to make. 

“Babe, what do you wanna watch?”

“I don’t know, you choose.” Johnny appeared and handed Ten their mug. He dropped down onto the couch next to them and kissed their cheek.

“Are you okay with Spirited Away?”

“Again?” Johnny looked at his girlfriend. Ten looked at him with puppy eyes. The older of the two sighed. “okay, but only because I love you.”

“Love you 3000.” The other leaned in to press a kiss to his jaw with reddening cheeks. They then started the movie, sipping on their hot chocolate while enjoying the close comfort of their boyfriend.

“What do you wanna do for Christmas? My parents said I could bring you to Chicago to celebrate with us.” Johnny suggested with an anticipating tone. “Since your parents won’t be home anyways.”

Ten hesitated for a moment. “Well… I’d love to. Are you sure that’s okay? We haven’t dated for that long. Not that I don’t want to, but are you sure?”

“Tennie.” Johnny took his partner’s head between his hands. “If there’s anything I’m sure of, it’s you. I love you. And I know that I want this to be more than just a relationship. I want us to be family.”

“John…” Ten looked at him with big eyes.

“Sorry, maybe that was, like, a bit too much too early.” He pulled back, fiddling with his fingers nervously in his lap.

“Baby, no, I- I feel the same way. Yes, I’d gladly spend Christmas with you in Chicago.” Ten smiled and reached out to take one of their boyfriend’s hands on their own.

“You’re the best, aren’t you?” He smiled at them and leaned in for a kiss.

“I know. But you have to promise me you’ll help me colour my hair before then! I can’t stand the current state of it. I wanna go turquoise.” They smirked.

“I promise, Chittaphon.” Johnny laughed.

…

A few days before the two left for the US, the two had a little Christmas party at their apartment, together with several close friends. Ten had made some delicious food with the help of their close friend Taeil, and Johnny and Doyoung had decorated the apartment beautifully. The couple was extremely nervous about the party since they were bringing together their two friend-families into one. 

“Merry Christmas!” Chimed Johnny when the first real guests arrived at the apartment. He hugged Mark and Donghyuck before instructing them to put any gifts they had under the tree and make themselves at home anywhere they liked. The young couple chattered with him for a bit before heading out to the kitchen to greet Ten and steal food.

While Ten was setting out snacks in the living room, the doorbell rang again, and they went out to let in the next guests. This time around it was Yukhei and Jungwoo, along with Sicheng. They were all their close friends since art school, and Ten loved them all dearly. They shook hands with Johnny and were given the tiniest house tour by Ten. Yukhei and Jungwoo had just gotten engaged and awed over how nice their place was. They had yet to move in together fulltime but were on the way to it. Sicheng and her partner had lived together for ages since they were roomies before they started dating. 

The last guests to arrive were Jaehyun and Taeyong from Johnny’s work. Jaehyun was Johnny’s superior, and Taeyong one of his producer friends who was now getting into making music of his own. Johnny looked a tad bit confused when he opened the door for them. “I thought… you were gonna bring Wendy too...?”

“Oh, uh… I and Wendy broke up a few weeks ago. But we’re friends, so don’t worry.” Jaehyun seemed calm about it, but Johnny decided to not bring it up anymore. What he did do was to fetch Doyoung from the evil claws that were Sicheng’s never-silencing mouth.

“Dude! Got news for ya.” He rubbed his hands together like some kind of a villain. “Jae and his girlfriend broke up. This is your chance to shoot your shot!”

“I don’t know, man… Is that appropriate?” Doyoung looked sceptical.

“Yeah, it is. We put up a mistletoe just for the sake of stuff like this happening!” Johnny pointed towards the little branch hanging over the passage between the entrance hall and the living room. “Just… trust me on this, okay? Ten and I have made it our mission to get everybody tipsy tonight. So just hit on him when he has drunken a bit.”

“I see you. But if this goes wrong, I blame you!” Doyoung sighed. He looked up when Ten came up to them and interrupted their conversation.

“Not to disturb your guys’ talk, but I think we’re just waiting for the host to make a toast now.” They gripped Johnny’s arm softly. “Coming, mister?”

He looked at them, studied their outfit and pretty eyes before nodding. “Be right out in a minute.” Johnny pressed a kiss to their lips. “Love you.”

Ten grinned and disappeared off to talk to their friends.

“Whoa.” 

Johnny turned back to his best friend. “What?”

“’S just… your chemistry is crazy.” Doyoung whistled. “Bet y’all are gonna get married someday.”

“Oh please. Too early to say.” Johnny scoffed, hiding the little palpation he got when Doyoung mentioned marriage. Of course, he wanted to marry them. They were the love of his life. But, too early is too early. “C’mon.” He went out to the living room, where all of their friends were seated in the sofa or by the set dining table. Ten handed him a glass of champagne.

“Okay.” He cleared his throat. “Welcome everyone to this little fest we’re having in our humble abode. Ten and I are very happy that you all came. Thanks for that.

“When I and Ten first started going out, I had no idea that we would one day be living together in a flat this beautiful and be as happy as we are together. We’re both very happy to be sharing our love for each other with you guys, and our love for all of you. I know some of you aren’t exactly super religious, but Christmas is a nice holiday to celebrate even if you’re not religious. So, we thought we’d celebrate it the western way. Please enjoy the food my pretty girlfriend and Taeil made, and at last, let’s toast, to love!” He raised his glass, and the others followed suit, cheering before gulping down their champagne. Ten reached out to squeeze Johnny’s hand.

“Love you.”

“I know.” He leaned down to press a kiss to their cheek. “Let’s eat, I’m starving for your food.”

Ten motioned to Taeil, and the two went to bring out pots and pans from the kitchen to the dinner table. The guests looked up in anticipation and took their designated spots by the table. 

“Today’s dinner consists of both vegan and non-vegan food. There is mashed potatoes, turkey, Quorn, lots of vegetables and some good stuff here and there. We have a dessert too, but we’ll take that later.” Ten stood proudly and presented the food. 

“It looks amazing, Ten.” Doyoung spoke softly. 

“It really does!” Jaehyun smiled. 

Johnny had placed the two next to each other on purpose, and he could already see the slight blush and anxiousness in both of their faces. While everybody started to dig in, Doyoung and Jaehyun seemed hesitant, as if time had stopped for only them. Johnny poked at Ten and nodded at the beginning couple. They giggled and whispered a “we were like that”, which made Johnny laugh.

…

“Babe, do you have the tickets?” Ten seemed anxious, which wasn’t weird at all regarding the situation. They were soon to meet their boyfriend’s family for the first time, it was two in the morning and they hadn’t gotten any coffee yet.

“Yes babe, of course. Stop worrying, everything will be fine.” Johnny’s warm voice wrapped like a blanket around Ten. They trusted his words. “Gate 15 at 3 am. Do you wanna grab a bite while we’re waiting?”

“Yeah, let’s see what we can find when we’ve gotten past security.” Their stomach was grumbling at the thought of a snack.

Check-in went smoothly and going through security wasn’t much of a hassle. Once they had seated themselves by their gate, Johnny was sent on a mission to find some breakfast. Ten scrolled on their phone while they waited for the other. A voice in the overhead sound system made them look up. 

“Because of complications, plane AF47472 from Seoul to Chicago is late with an unknown amount of time. We apologize for the trouble it may cause you.”

Passengers around them groaned and several picked up their phones to call and tell whoever it was that they would be late. Ten sighed. They had no clue how much of a late arrival it would be. And on Christmas Eve!

“Hey, what’s up?” Suddenly Johnny was standing there next to them. 

“Uhm… the plane is gonna be late. They don’t know by how much.”

Johnny groaned. “On Christmas too!”

“That’s what I thought too. What time were we supposed to arrive?”

“At ten in the morning. Let me take a guess: we won’t be at my house until this evening. God, that’s annoying.”

“At least we have food. Gimme.” Ten made grabby hands at the paper bag Johnny was holding.

“Here. I’m just gonna call my mom.” Johnny sighed. He seemed upset as he picked up his phone. Ten tugged at his sleeve. 

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” Johnny answered. 

“It’s gonna be fine.” Ten tried to speak calmly, stressed as it was already. 

“But it won’t! We’re gonna arrive after dinner probably and make everyone have to wait and I will get to spend less time home.” He had a wavering tone to his voice. 

“Calm down, John.” Ten stood up to embrace their boyfriend. “Call your mom. She will get it.”

“Thank you.” Johnny exhaled and ruffled their hair. “Thank you for being here.”

“No worries.” Ten smiled and went back to their seat. 

“Hi, mom!” Johnny’s voice turned soft when he spoke in Korean with his mother. “Our flight is delayed. Yeah, we don’t know until when. I’ll tell you when I know. I’m sorry. I love you. Bye.”

…

When Ten woke up, it was by a slight shake of their shoulder. They sleepily opened their eyes and looked to their boyfriend. “What?”

“we’re landing soon, babe.” Johnny smiled. 

“Oh.” They yawned and stretched their arms upwards. “Did you sleep?”

“No, I watched some movies instead.” Johnny started packing down his stuff into his backpack. “And you,” he added.

“Cute.” Ten kissed his cheek. “And a little creepy.”

“That’s my duty after all.” The older chuckled.

Once they had landed, it took them almost an hour and a half to get to the baggage claim. They hadn’t realized how crowded an American airport would be during Christmas. So many people travelling home or away, so many more than the work-travellers or the vacation-goers. The last time Ten had been to an airport this filled, it had been when they visited New York during Halloween.

“There’s my bag!” Johnny yelled and hurried to pick it off the band before it went back inside the flap or got stolen. He dumped it next to Ten. “Yours is red, right?”

“Yeah. I can see it!” Ten tugged at his coat sleeve. “Can you get it for me?”

“Of course, baby.” Johnny ruffled their hair and quickly grabbed the suitcase. Ten admired him from a distance. Their boyfriend was wearing a long, brown coat and a black turtleneck paired with a pair of black Levi’s that fit his legs oh-so-sexily. They were practically drooling over how handsome he was when he came back, dragging their suitcase after him.

“Let’s go, my mom is waiting outside in the car.” He pulled out a black beanie from his backpack and slipped it on before grabbing his suitcase. Johnny led the way out of the airport while Ten’s heart picked up a fast pace. They were so nervous about meeting Mrs Seo. Johnny, who was a tall bastard, looked out over the many parked cars and waving hands to try to find his mother. Ten wasn’t to much use when it came to seeing things from a distance. Johnny gasped and waved back at his mom when he saw her and grabbed Ten’s hand to drag them with him. 

His mom stood leaned against a big black Volvo and ran to hug her son and kiss his cheeks. “You’ve grown every time I see you!”

“Nice to see you too, mom.” He laughed. “This is Chittaphon, mom.”

“Hi! So nice to meet you finally!” Ten stretched out a hand. 

Mrs Seo looked them up and down before pulling them into a hug, surprising Ten. “Welcome to the Seo’s, Ten.” She mumbled. Ten’s soul warmed. 

“Put your bags in the back and then get in. They’re all waiting back home!”

...

“Here it is.” Johnny almost whispered.

Ten looked out the window to see Johnny’s childhood home. It wasn’t very big or extravagant in any way, but it looked cosy. The amount of snow surprised Ten. Where they came from, snow was unusual, and it never was this much.

Johnny helped his mom unload their suitcases from the car while Ten carried them to the door. Somewhere during that the front door opened and several curious pairs of eyes peeked out. Johnny noticed and yelled at them to stop snooping and help them instead. Five kids appeared from out of nowhere to take the bags inside. Ten chuckled and was joined by their boyfriend who took them by the hand and led them inside.

They were greeted by a big bunch of people, most of them Korean but some other ethnicities here and there. Ten tried to keep their smile unwavering and make a good first impression.

“Hi everyone!” Johnny practically threw himself at his family and they all took turns hugging him until he had said hello to everyone, even to the little new-born held by their father. He then walked back to Ten. “Everybody, this is my partner, Ten, please be nice to them, their Korean is bad.”

“It’s not!” Ten muttered and kicked his shin playfully. “Nice to meet you all!”

The majority of the family seemed to catch on pretty quickly and cheered a Welcome to Ten. They found themself hearing loads of introductions and shaking hands with people he wouldn’t remember in an hour. The only real important thing was meeting Johnny’s dad. He squinted at them, and Ten got scared for a second before the old man cracked a smile and happily shook their hand. “It’s so nice to meet you! John has spoken about you a lot, Ten.” They smiled at that.

“Uhm, we’re just gonna go and freshen up a bit before dinner.” Johnny slapped his hand down at his dad’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug before turning to Ten. “You coming, babe?”

“Yeah.” Ten grabbed their bags and followed the other upstairs.

“My room’s down the hall to the left,” Johnny mumbled, “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom really quick.”

Ten nodded and entered the room. Johnny’s room was similar to how his old apartment had looked. Neutral colours, few things and quite in order. They were surprised that his parents had kept it the same way as when Johnny still lived there. Johnny probably hadn’t changed too much since he was a child either. If they had known each other in high school, Ten would’ve been crushing so hard on the older. They were happy though, to have met him at such a good age. Not too young to know what they wanted, but not too old to have found someone else. Ten didn’t think that they could’ve handled being with someone else than Johnny. Nobody else understood them or loved them as he did.

Speaking of the man of Ten’s dreams, Johnny came into the room, yawning.

“I almost wanna nap before dinner.”

“You should’ve slept during the flight, dummy.” Ten shook their head in disapproval.

“But I was watching Star Wars!” Johnny flailed his arms dramatically.

“Hm, okay, so that’s an acceptable excuse, obviously.” Ten laughed and spread out on the bed. The older chuckled and practically died onto the bed and his girlfriend, making Ten wince. “You’re too heavy, don’t lay on me!”

“Am not!” Johnny tickled them, under protest, until they were out of breath. “I may be mean and gay but I’m not heavy!”

“If you say so, John.” Ten looked smug. 

“Stupid.” Johnny leaned in to kiss the look off their face. “I need to change out of my clothes, what about you?”

“Might as well…” They shrugged and rolled off the bed. “Should I wear my pink turtleneck?”

“I love that on you. Yes.” Johnny smiled.

Ten grinned back and slipped off their sweatshirt to reveal a black tank top underneath it. A lot of their tattoos were suddenly on display and Johnny just thought they looked fucking gorgeous. So, he told them. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous. C’mere.” He made grabby hands at them. Ten sighed but sat on his lap. 

“I am?” They posed innocently, cupping their cheek with one hand.

“Absolutely.” Johnny traced his hand up the column that was their neck, squeezing lightly. 

“Johnny…” Ten blushed heavily when the older softly kissed from their jaw down their neck, breathing heavily onto their skin. Johnny stopped at a spot just over where their shoulder met their neck, sucking lightly. “Bite me. Mark me. Please.” Ten whispered. 

“I was planning to do that,” Johnny mumbled before literally baring his teeth and sinking them into their skin. Ten whined loudly and sharply.

“Fuck, Sir…” Ten’s fingers found bracket in Johnny’s hair and they tugged slightly when he ran his tongue over their skin.

Johnny decided that he was finished and pulled them in to give them a last kiss before he set them down onto the bed. They sat still and just watched as Johnny fetched their shirt. He slipped it over their head, chuckling when their hair turned out all messed up. Softly he patted it down. 

“Aren’t you the prettiest little baby, huh?” He kneeled in front of them and kissed their knuckles. “I love you more than anything in the world. You’re my everything, Ten.”

“Love you more.” Ten felt so spoiled. “You should wear that pretty blue button-up, we’ll match.”

“The princess’ wish is my command.” Johnny seemed content. He slipped off his t-shirt and then into the dress shirt. “How many open buttons are too many? Kinda going for that sexy uncle look.”

Ten sighed. “Well, if you must know, three is perfectly fine, four is ‘I just came home from Hawaii”. You decide, babe.”

“Three it is then.” He adjusted the buttons. “We should go downstairs. Let’s go.” Johnny reached out his hand, which Ten took, and followed him downstairs. A child ran up to Johnny and stretched his arms up towards him. 

“Johnnie! Lift me!”

Johnny chuckled and bent down to pick up the kid and throw him over his shoulder like he was a bag of potatoes. The child giggled and screamed as Johnny carried him off into the living room, where the rest of the relatives were seated on different pieces of furniture. They all laughed and so did Ten. Johnny was so good with kids, which really explained why he was so good with Ten, who was a big baby. 

“That’s enough of lifts for you for now.” Johnny groaned and dumped the boy onto the sofa. He looked over his shoulder at Ten who rolled their eyes teasingly. “Ohh no, don’t think you’ll get away, Chit!” Johnny chased after them with grabby hands and caught their waist. They giggled and let out small shouts of “stop!” while Johnny threw them over his shoulder. He spun around for a bit, and it tickled in Ten’s stomach before he gave up and put them down. “I keep forgetting that you do not weigh like a five-year-old. Your size is to blame, babe.” Johnny chuckled, his dimples popping. 

“Be quiet you big troll.” Ten hit his shoulder playfully.

“Yeah, yeah. Grandma, when’s dinner?” Johnny wrapped an arm around Ten and looked over at his mother’s mother. 

“Any time now. Why don’t you join us here until then?” Johnny’s grandma was an old woman with beautiful grey hair. She held a certain poise to her entire being, and she looked amazing in her hanbok. Ten immediately liked her. 

They chattered with Johnny’s relatives until dinner, and then enjoyed it together with them. 

Once the dinner was over and the dessert was served, it was time for the smaller gift-giving since not all of the relatives were able to stay over. Johnny got the ugliest Christmas sweatshirt ever from his parents. He slipped it on immediately, to everybody’s enjoyment. It portrayed the Grinch with led lights wrapped around him, and he was holding a bowl of cookies. All around it was glitter, which Ten was sure of would stick everywhere. When finally appeared a gift that was addressed to Ten, they almost sobbed. It was a medium-sized gift wrapped in paper decorated with rainbows. It was easy to tell who it was from. They cast a glance at Johnny who nodded towards the box. “Open it, babe.”

Carefully they opened to be met by a black box. They lifted the lid and peeked inside. They could see glimpses of shimmering metal and quickly closed again. “John, is this appropriate?”

“What are you on? Open, baby!” The older was like an excited child. 

They finally took off the lid and viewed the array of earrings. 

“One for every piercing. It’s a complete set.” Johnny smiled and squeezed their shoulder. He leaned in to whisper in their ear. “For all piercings. Your nipples too…”

Ten was blushing and felt so overwhelmed. This was one of the nicest gifts anyone had ever given them. ”Thank you, thank you!” They threw themself at Johnny to hug him. 

”No worries, love.”

Ten could hear coos and murmurs all around from Johnny’s family, but they didn’t care about the good nor the bad stuff the others had to say. They were so happy. “Now I’m worried my gift will be less nice…”

“Nothing you could give me could be less nice. Love you.” Johnny pressed a kiss to their temple.

“Love you too.” Ten murmured. 

A few gifts later, it was time for Johnny’s gift from Ten. The package was significantly smaller than Johnny’s gift to Ten, wrapped in paper with dogs on it. Johnny cooed at the sight. Carefully he unwrapped the paper to reveal a smaller light blue box. He slowly opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a military plate on it. At closer inspection, he saw that it had his full name and birth date on it. It was very pretty. He couldn’t believe Ten would come up with such a nice gift.

“Thank you, baby, it’s so pretty.” He smiled widely.

“Here, let me put it on you.” Ten grinned and picked it up to latch around his neck. They leaned back to inspect him. The pretty silver plate laid beautifully against the other’s tan skin. “You look good, babe.”

“Thank you, angel.” Johnny’s cheeks were pink, a slightly unusual sight. It made Ten happy inside.

…

“Baby. Ten.”

Ten had been pretending to be asleep for about half an hour before Johnny started to stir awake, and another fifteen minutes before he pressed kisses between their shoulder blades and up the back of their neck. It gave them goosebumps, but they continued to pretend to be asleep, just like during their birthdays when they were a kid.

“Hm?” They stretched their arms out and then rolled around into Johnny’s embracement. They let their arms land around his neck. “Morning, mister.”

It was a Christmas miracle with how mouth-watering good Johnny looked. His black hair mussed from sleep and his tan skin almost glowing in the dark. He was still wearing the silver necklace, which Ten pointed out.

“You’re still wearing this? I’ve always wanted to sleep with a soldier.”

Johnny sighed and smiled. “You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Am not, that’s you, if anything, mister sex on two legs.” Ten pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck where they had nestled themself in.

“If you say so, princess.” Johnny stroked their naked back. “I have a gift for you that I can’t give amongst the others. If we hurry up, you can have it now.”

Ten imagined their cat ears peaking in interest. “A gift? For me?”

Their child-like tone melted Johnny’s heart. “Yes, darling.” He rolled out of bed and reached into his suitcase, rummaged around for a bit before he found it. A pink box with TEN written onto it. When Johnny turned back to the bed, Ten had sat up, the white duvet pooled around their tan waist. They looked good enough for him to start drooling sooner or later.

“Here. Merry Christmas, Chittaphon. I love you.” He handed them the box and climbed under the warm covers before pressing a kiss to their lips.

“Thank you. Love you too.” They seemed excited, and to be honest, so was Johnny.

They lifted off the top part and unfolded the wrapping tissue, then gasped. Under all the paper, laid a pretty, pink collar. The custom one Johnny had ordered for them ages ago. They picked it up and studied it up close. 

“Property of Johnny Seo? I fucking love you.” Ten took his face between their hands and kissed him until they both had to breathe.

“Here, come here.” Johnny opened the collar. “Would you do me the honour of being my pet?” He smiled smugly.

“You know I do.” Ten sniffled a little. “No one has ever given me a collar. I love you.”

They kissed. Ten heard a click and felt a tug and looked down. Johnny had attached a pretty leash to the ring. He tugged it again harshly then released it for Ten to examine.

“And it’s super long too? You must love me!” they smiled.

“Well.” Johnny shrugged. “A little I guess.”

“Better than nothing!” Ten pulled him in to pepper him with kisses and exclamations of love.

“You look so pretty, Ten.” He smiled fondly at them.

“Thank you, Daddy.” They blushed and squirmed happily. “You know what?”

“What, sweetheart?”

“I may have a gift for you too.” Ten smirked. They reached down to their bag and pulled up a wrapped package, slightly smaller than the one Ten had received.

“Awh, babe…” Johnny unwrapped the paper to reveal a simple black collar with a leash. “Is this for…?”

“For you, yes, Puppy. I thought you might need to change it up a little sometimes and let me take care of you. I happen to be great with puppies…” Ten grinned. 

“It’s like you’ve read my mind.” The older seemed moved. “This is so cute of you. Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you at least as much.” Ten leaned in to kiss him. A tug backwards around their throat startled them. Johnny had taken a grip around the back of the collar and was pulling it backwards from them. They looked at him questioning, and a little bit intrigued. 

“Just testing.” He chuckled and pulled them towards him instead to kiss them properly.


End file.
